Metro Man
Metro Man is the superhero of the Movie Megamind. He has superstrength, flying, laser vision powers, invulnerability, and great hair. ''Megamind'' After Megamind, Minion, and Metro Man's home planets were pulled into a black hole, they were the only survivors of the two worlds. They were both launched off-planet in rockets, and collided, and Megamind told that was the day his rivalry with "Mr. Goodie-Two-Shoes" began. Metro Man landed in a house, in which the couple living there adopted him. Megamind crashed in the Metro City Prison and was raised by prisoners. As children, he and Megamind met again in a small school "for 'lil gifted kids". There Metro Man and the other children mistreated Megamind and Minion, and Metro Man gained more and more attention. Megamind decided that he was destined to be the bad guy and smoke-bombed the school, and Metro Man pulled it out of the ground and flew off with the building as Megamind was brought back to the prison. After a few years and battles with Megamind, Metro Man became the defender of Metro City. In the unveiling of Metro Man Museum, Megamind kidnapped Roxanne Ritchie. Roxanne, not fearful because she had been captured by the villain so many times and knew all his tricks, claimed that they were at the city's abandoned observatory. Metro Man flew to the observatory, only to be trapped, as Megamind built an imitation of the observatory in his hideout. He traps the superhero in the real observatory, made of copper, which appears to drain Metro Man's power, and after a delay, destroys the observatory with a death ray. He is presumed killed as his cape flies into Megamind's hideout with a skeleton wearing it. Then he is again seen in the middle of the film, which he reveals to Megamind and Roxanne that he was tired of his life as a superhero, wanting to move on and start a new career. But knowing he can't simply quit, he decided to fake his death, and then hide away in an unfamiliar area of town, in a big Mancave under the old school he and Megamind both used to attend. He then got to start a new career playing guitar as "Music Man". After Telling Megamind and Roxanne that he's done being a superhero, "Music Man" inspires Megamind to take his place, then bids them farewell. In the end, in the audience of the inauguration of the new museum - Museum Megamind, It's seen that Metro Man is watching with the other citizens, proud at how far Megamind has come. Personality Metro Man at first appears to be the ideal man. Charismatic, friendly, noble, witty and has a strong sense of justice. However, as shown during childhood that he and the other children treated Megamind badly, Metro Man's actions at this time are what caused Megamind to think all he could be was a villain. During adulthood, he eventually came to the realization of what he had done. Of the pointlessness of constantly fighting Megamind, he was the only reason Megamind fought in the first place. Trivia *He, like Megamind, has an origin like that of Superman. He also looks like Superman, and has all his powers. *He also looks like Uncle Art the Pizza Man from Meet the Robinsons. *He also looks like Gaston from Beauty and the Beast. *His Talents are similar to Buzz Lightyear from Toy Story, Toy Story 2, Toy Story 3, Toy Story Treats, Buzz Lightyear of Star Command, ''and ''Toy Story 3: The Video Game. '' *Metro Man was going to be Roxanne's love interest but, the filmmakers decided to go to Megamind.'' Category:Megamind Characters Category:Characters Category:Superheroes Category:Orphans Category:Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Living Characters Category:Undeceased Characters Category:Flyers Category:Magic Users Category:Pachyderms Category:Males Category:Animals Category:Birds Category:Mammals Category:Elephants Category:Musicians Category:Humanoid Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Herbivores Category:Deceased Characters Category:Presumably Deceased Characters Category:Those brought back to life Category:Lovers to the Heroes Category:Those destroyed Category:Teenagers Category:Undead characters Category:Guardians Category:Manatees Category:Vertebrates Category:Mammoths Category:Mastodons Category:Tapirs Category:Giant Animals